vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Light (Mega Man)
Summary Doctor Thomas Light is a doctor of robotics. He has received the Noble Peace Prize for his efforts in robotics and has an ongoing rivalry with Doctor Albert W. Wily which affected the world for centuries. He has created numerous robots, most notably creating Mega Man, Mega Man X and playing a large part in the creation of OVER-1. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, possibly higher | High 5-A | 5-B, 5-B with Mega Man X | 4-B, 2-C with OVER-1 using MegaMan.EXE's powers Name: Dr. Thomas Light, known as Dr. Right in Japan. Origin: Mega Man Gender: Male Age: Likely 57 during Mega Man & Bass (He and Dr. Wily took the same classes at the same time in college) Unknown when creating X Classification: Human, Roboticist Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Possible Chi Manipulation (Taught Mega Man X how to use the Hadoken), Time Travel (Built a time machine in Mega Man: The Wily Wars), Can give his robots resistance to EMPs | Varies greatly depending on creation. Created Mega Man, Roll, Proto Man, Gamma, all of the robot masters from the original Mega Man (And Powered Up) and Mega Man 9, Mega Man X and OVER-1 Attack Potency: Human level, possibly higher (Taught Mega Man X how to use the Hadoken and Shoryuken. Note that this is likely not technology, as Light himself said Mega Man X could use the hadoken because the latter's soul was "Human Enough") | Dwarf Star level (Built Mega Man and numerous other robot masters who are at this level. Repaired Duo) | Planet level (Built Mega Man, who was able to fight characters superior to Dr. Wily's satellite lasers), Planet level+ with Mega Man X (X absorbed enough energy to destroy Japan on the atomic level) | Solar System level (Built Mega Man X and mass-produced OVER-1, who are at this level. With enough preparation time, he likely could also build or upgrade robots to this level), Low Multiverse level with OVER-1 using MegaMan.EXE's powers Speed: Normal Human with Massively FTL+ teleportation devices (It has been shown that humans are able to use teleportation devices in Mega Man) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ teleporters (Built Mega Man, who kept up with Duo, and Proto Man, who's teleporters are this fast) | High Hypersonic+ (Has built machines that can keep up with Manga Bass and Tengu Man) | Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ teleporters (X and OVER-1 are likely faster than any Robot Master) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G (Mega Man and Proto Man can lift this much, the latter is able to do this with one arm) | Class 10 (Mega Man X can easily lift futuristic vehicles) | At least Class G (X and OVER-1 are superior to any robot master) Striking Strength: Human Class, possibly higher (Taught X the Shoryuken) | Dwarf Star Class | Planet Class, Planet Class+ with Mega Man X | Solar System Class, Low Multiversal with OVER-1 using MegaMan.EXE's powers Durability: Human level | Dwarf Star level (His robots can take hits from each other and robots comparable to themselves. Gamma was almost impossible for Mega Man to damage) | Planet level, Planet level+ with Mega Man X | Solar System level, Low Multiverse level with OVER-1 using MegaMan.EXE's powers Stamina: Normal Human | Limitless Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range to Hundreds of Kilometers | Standard melee range to Thousands of Kilometers | Standard melee range to Planetary. Low Multiversal with OVER-1 using MegaMan.EXE's powers Standard Equipment: Usually carrying a book or blueprints | His robots have various weapons | Same | OVER-1 can be equipped with various battle memories Intelligence: Extraordinarily Genius. Consistently stated and shown to be smarter than Dr. Wily in the field of robotics. Has built numerous powerful robots. | Creations generally have varying levels of intelligence. Most are above average and have a decent amount of combat experience. Mega Man, Proto Man, and X have the most experience. OVER-1 is nearly emotionless despite its capacity to feel emotion, though gains enough experience to fight and defeat foes who have been fighting for literally hundreds of years Weaknesses: Doctor Light is somewhat gullible, believing Dr. Wily to have actually changed his ways numerous times. He is also a pacifist. | Without sunlight, most of his creations would run out of power. All of his robots (Bar Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll, and X) have weaknesses to various types of attacks Key: Doctor Light | His Robots (Canon) | His Robots (Manga only) | Mega Man X and OVER-1 or with sufficient preparation time Note: The Hadoken and Shoryuken are easter eggs, and as such the OP should specify whether or not they are used. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doctors Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Time Travelers Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Scientists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2